Vamps,Wolfs,&Witches meet at Hogwarts!
by SakuraAddiction13
Summary: Nessie is reading Harry potter when she finds a mysterious envelope, sending her and her whole family to another universe. What can come out of it? Only Adventure & Humor of course! Follow the Cullens as they meet and interact with the Golden Trio!
1. the Letter

**Ok this is my third story, but my first Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover. This is just like the beginning of the story so i understand if it's not so good. Please Revie and tell me what you think. Also PM me if you have any Ideas for my other story.**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Letter**

* * *

The Cullen Kids were all in the living room doing their own thing. Jasper and Bella were in the middle of a Chess Match. Edward was on his piano, composing a new song. Alice and Rosalie were online shopping from the newest fashions in Paris. Emmett and Jacob were playing Xbox360. While Rennesme sat on the couch reading the 6th Harry Potter book for what could be the hundredth time with her IPod earphones on. It had been her favorite book since she started reading herself.

Nessie as she was called was already full grown and looked like a 17/18 year old. It had been 15 years since the Volturi had come to take her, thinking she was an immortal child. Since then a lot of stuff had happened. The Cullen's and The Wolfs became a lot closer and were considered really good friends. Nessie's and Jacob's relationship progressed slowly but they had finally gotten married the summer before. They had moved 2 months before to a new house near the Denali coven in Alaska as to not be so far away from the wolf pack either.

It was when she was finally on the end of the book, that she noticed an envelope poking out from the last page. She had always loved the book Harry Potter and wished she could go to Hogwarts. Even if she was half Vampire she thought that magic was really cool, and that if vampires and werewolfs existed, than why couldn't warlocks and witches exist.

She took out the envelope that had BEWARE written in a very formal cursive writing. Nessie looked at it for a second before looking up to her family that were doing different things.

"Did any of you put this at the end of my book" she asked waving the envelope around.

Everyone looked at the envelope with confusion clearly written on their faces. They shook their heads 'No'. Edward got of the Piano and sat next to her.

"Why don't you open it. It was in your book"

Nessie looked at her dad and the turned back to the envelope that was now on her lap.

She was just picking it up when the door opened and Carlisle and Esme walked in. They had both gone hunting for the day, since Carlisle had a day of work.

Edward turned towards his 'parents' for all intensive purposes. "Esme, Carslile did you leave this inside Nessie's book" He grabbed the evelope from Nessie to show them what he meant.

They both looked at the envelope and shook their heads. Her Dad passed her the envelope, and Nessie took that as confirmation that she had to read it.

She opened it and took out the paper inside. Carlisle and Esme both took their seats on the other couch. The rest of the Family had stopped what they were doing and were all sitting around the couches paying attention. Nessie took that as her queue to start reading.

"_Dear Reader(s),_

_As you have seen this letter has appeared without your knowledge of how it came to your possession. Do not worry for this may be a very good letter, or bad. It depends on how you take it. If you have received this letter it means that you are a true fan of the book and have been chosen as the lucky reader to experience the last years in Hogwarts with the Golden Trio. Your Job will be to make sure the important parts of the book go as planned. You are not allowed to change the death of anyone or important events in the book. If you do cause such a change, then you will be forever trapped in there. You may make some changes like befriending different trio or any of the students as you please. Also have in mind that it might be most convenient to be in Hogwarts. One of the few changes that will be made is that the Harry Potter universe will change itself to accommodate you reader(s). So remember, don't change anything important or major and most importantly have FUN!_

_J.K Rowling"_

As soon as she finished reading the letter the floor started shaking. The room started blurring, and the last thing she remembers seeing is a few of her family members doing something that looked like fainting, before her world went black**.**

* * *

**Ok, thats the first chapter. Please Tell me what you think!  
I would really appreciate Feedback and comments on how to improve the story.  
Also i really don't like the title, so if you have another one i can use please tell me!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**.cHoCoLaTe  
-Nikki3**


	2. Hogwarts

**

* * *

**

OK So i know i took forevre to post this, but i have been really busy. My parents recently got divorced and well everyhting is just a really big change for me. Also school has started and i'm now oficiallly a freshman in high school!! Whoo! Anyway please give me any ideas for my other story Dreams come True if you can because i have a slight writers block. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions for any of my stories please do tell. I really would like to improve my writing and i cant do that if people dont tell me whats wrong with my writing. Please Review !! and PM if you have any ideas suggestions or well anything!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter Characters or Twilight Charaters. The Amazing J.K Rowling and Stephenie Meyer do!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Hogwarts**

_Ugh, my head hurts. What happened?_ Nessie asked herself as she became aware of her surroundings. She wasn't in the Cullen's house living room anymore. She was lying on the middle of a clearing in a place she assumed was the forbidden forest, if what the letter said was true. Sitting up she looked around at her surroundings. She noticed the rest of her family, lying on the ground, like she had been minutes before. Standing up she noticed the letter and envelope were still on her hands. The book was gone, but her IPod and the letter remained.

The envelope seemed to be a little thicker, than it was when she first opened the letter. Opening it, she noticed there were 10, of what she assumed to be wands. Pulling them out, she noticed each had a sticky note wrapped around it with a family members name. She walked towards her mom, she was the closest to her.

"Mom?" She asked shaking her shoulders

Bella stirred "Nessie, what happened?" Opening her eyes, she noticed the same thing her daughter had. They weren't in the Cullen's living room anymore.

Nessie helped her up into a sitting position "I don't know. The last thing I remember is reading the letter, and then waking up here. Do you think what the letter said was true?" she asked looking up at her mom.

Bella looked at her daughter and gave her a hug. "Maybe. But let's wake up everyone else, so we can all discuss it together" Nessie nodded

"So… I didn't know bloodsuckers could faint." Jacob said.

After Nessie and Bella woke everyone they sat trying to figure out what happened.

"Well it's never happened before" Edward looked at his daughter "Do you still have the book and letter?"

Nessie looked up from her lap where she was looking at the envelope. "The book is gone, but the letter is still here. Also I found this" She took out the 'wands' from the envelope and held them up "Inside with the letter"

She passed them around to it's respective owner, keeping her own in her lap.

"Do you see anything Alice?" Carlisle asked

Alice closed her eyes, putting her fingers on her temples "I see us walking in that direction" She pointed "And arriving at a castle, which I guess is Hogwarts. That's all I got so far, our futures are blurry, cause no one has decided anything yet"Alice jumped up "Lets go"

They all stood up running in the direction Alice pointed. Nessie grabbed Jacob's hand running behind the rest of the family. In less than a minute they were standing outside a huge castle that, to Nessie, looked quite eerie in the full moons glow.

Walking towards the entrance –skipping in Alice's case- they reached the big door that lead to the castle.

Upon entering they noticed the halls were empty, except for a few stray students here and there.

Nessie, noticing a group of girls by the stairs, decided to ask them for help. "Excuse me do you know where we can see Dumbledore?" One of the girls turned and gave them directions to the headmasters office

Walking in the direction the girl pointed them too, the cullens decided to look around. On their right side there were a few paintings that were looking at them as they passed.

As they reached the gargoyle the girl had told them to go to, they all stopped to look at each other.

Emmet looked at everyone. "So… How do we get in?" he could have used his strength to break it, but since it was magic he wasn't sure it would work.

"The Password has always been some kind of candy" Nessie said

They all looked at each other as they thought of what the password could be.

Everyone started saying different Candies they remember from the books. After saying all they could remember they were giving up, until Jacob spoke up.

"err…Acid Pops" To everyone's surprise the gargoyle moved.

They all headed upstairs until they reached a big doorway that lead into the headmasters office.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
